Healing Wounds
by abbieouji
Summary: *POST BUU SAGA FIC!* After Buu is defeated, Bulma and Trubks are still wary of Vegetas temper, afraid he's still somewhat Majin. Vegeta decides to gain back their trut.


**Healing Wounds**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: Ok, surprisingly, this, is a family story. There's a cute, sad scene and then the family scene. Two good stories in one! Plz, plz, PLZ review! And, plz, don't ask for more chapters. This is a one shot. I'm not putting that in the summary, so yeah. Oh and, for any of you 'Abused and Broken' readers, the next chappy will be out soon! *6/3/2012* THNX!

It had only been a few days after the whole Buu saga thing had happened. The Z Warriors where all very secluded, trying to make it sink in that Goku was back. But Bulma, was still trying to believe that her mate was back, and not evil. Ever since he got back, she always stayed near him, making sure he wasn't going to disappear. She had lost some of her fire, as Vegeta had said. Trunks had also been hanging on him. He always trained when he asked, always concerning when Vegeta got angry. Trunks and Bulma had both been on the edge with his anger since he had gotten back to Capsule Corp. Bulma made a conscious effort to not make him mad. Vegeta realized just how bad he had scarred her. Trunks had also made an effort not to piss his Father off. He always trained when Vegeta asked him to. He made sure to stay out of his way. Vegeta realized that his mate and child were now treating him as if he would explode at the tiniest thing. He hated it.

Bulma curled up in Vegeta's arms, trying to fall asleep. But she just couldn't. Something in her mind was nagging at her. She felt as if she needed to truly to talk to Vegeta. To see what the _hell _was going through his mind when he became evil. He had nearly killed her, for Dende's sake! She remembered Vegeta getting back.

_**Flashback**_

_"Vegeta!" Bulma finally yelled._

_Not only did she have Vegeta's attention, but everyone else's attention as well._

_Vegeta's onyx orbs glanced at his mate's cerulean orbs. He could see the tears forming in them. Very rarely did she ever cry in front of him. And when she did, he really wanted her to stop. It made him feel as if he could not protect her._

_"Woman," Vegeta began._

_Vegeta didn't finish is statement because he felt a slap across his right cheek. Although it didn't hurt him, he was still not expecting it._

_Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe Bulma had just slapped Vegeta like that. Trunks was nervous. He had never seen his parents act like the way they are now._

_"How could you!" Bulma screamed as the tears came crashing down._

_Vegeta's hardened exterior softened. He had never seen his mate in such a weakened state._

_"Bulma," Vegeta called._

_Bulma slapped Vegeta in the face again with all her strength. She did more damage to herself than to the Saiyan before her._

_"You selfish, arrogant, prideful jackass!" Bulma screamed as her body quivered from the sobs that escaped her mouth._

_Everyone wasn't sure whether or not to give the couple privacy or not. None of them have seen Bulma or Vegeta act this way, and they didn't know how to react to that._

_Bulma began pounding her fists against his rock hard chest._

_"How could you do that!" the blue-haired beauty shouted._

_Vegeta grabbed Bulma's upper arms as she collapsed onto her knees. He too fell on his knees in front of his mate. Bulma sobbed louder and louder. She stopped trying to attack her lover and just let the tears escape._

_"Did you ever think beyond your selfish desires?" Bulma screamed._

_Vegeta remained silent. He knew he had to let his mate get everything off her chest first._

_"Did you think about how I might have felt?" Bulma asked in a still raised voice._

_Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what was coming. Bulma's eyes were down cast. She was lost in her tirade._

_"You get possessed and kill a bunch of people," she began._

_Everyone's eyes fell. They all knew what Vegeta had done at the World Martial Arts tournament. Trunks' eyes widened. Only he and Goten had no clue. His Dad couldn't have done that. Trunks was sure his father would never hurt people like that._

_"Then you have to fight Goku because of that stupid rivalry you have," Bulma added._

_Goku blinked. He never had a real problem with Vegeta. Sure if Vegeta did something evil, that was another story, but other than that, he was a great sparring partner._

_Bulma continued to cry harder. Vegeta pulled his mate closer to him._

_"Then you blow yourself up!" Bulma now looked up to those endless onyx orbs she fell in love with._

_"I did woman," Vegeta answered her._

_Bulma closed her eyes for a moment as more tears fell. She was gasping and sobbing at the same time._

_"You gave your life up for me and Trunks," Bulma spoke in a softer voice._

_Vegeta nodded his head. He would do it again if he needed to. His mate and child were the most important things in his life now._

_"Did you ever think about how I felt!" she was back to screaming._

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like she lost everything. She still had Trunks. Their child, the creation made through the passion they had for one another._

_"I couldn't breathe Vegeta, I couldn't breathe," Bulma whispered._

_Vegeta pulled his mate into him. Her head rested on his chest near his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his thin waist. He ignored everyone else. Right now his mate needed him._

_"You had Trunks," he spoke._

_Bulma sobbed for a moment. She needed to get her breathing under control._

_"But it's not the same Vegeta. I love you. I love you so much," she stated._

_Vegeta looked at the woman in his arms. Both never really tell each other how they felt. Though she said it more than he did. It still left him speechless._

_"I'm here now Bulma," he responded as he wiped away the tears that stained her face._

_She blinked a couple of times. Never has ever been so caring and gentle with her._

_"I love you too Bulma," he whispered in her ear._

_**End Flashback**_

She tried to curl up in his arms even more, trying to make herself melt into him. A single tear strayed down her cheek, falling onto Vegeta's bare, muscled chest. As soon as one fell, she began to sob.

Vegeta awoke to the sound of his mate's crying. In reflex, he tightened his grip on her in protection. His mate and child was his world. He looked down at his crying mate, only to see that she was now sleeping, snoring slightly. He pushed a silky strand of turquoise hair away from her porcelain clear face. He smiled\smirked at the sight of her beauty. Ever since he had laid his onyx eyes on her beautiful form, he had wanted her. Now, nearly 12 years later, he was her mate. He always protected his mate. Well, except for when he… Of course! That was why she was crying! She must have thought he was still evil. He was going to talk to her. They hadn't truly talked to each other since, well the Lookout…

"Bulma." He whispered to her quietly, shaking her lightly, not to hurt her.

"V-vegeta..?" She whimpered as she awoke. She quickly curled up in his arms, holding on to him.

"Woman, I was awoken from my slumber to your petty crying. Why?" He asked. He tried not to put any malice in his voice, trying not to startle her.

"W-well, ever since the w-whole Buu thing, I-i've been really shaken up…"She trailed off, a new batch of tears forming in her baby blue eyes.

"Woman, you and Trunks have been quiet and obedient to my every whim since we got back. You never fight with me anymore. I want to know why." Vegeta demanded. A shot of fear and anguish ran through her ocean eyes.

"V-vegeta, yo-you nearly killed me!" She cried, sobbing in the crook of his neck.

"What! Woman, I would never hurt y-" He gasped, he's obsidian eyes widening in shock. He had nearly killed his own mate, the only woman whom he would ever truly care about, all to fight his number one rival.

"You nearly killed me before fighting Goku and Main Buu." She ended in a soft whisper.

"Bulma-"Vegeta began.

"No Vegeta! I-I've tried to except your rivalry with Goku, b-but nearly _killing _me! No Vegeta! I-I can't TAKE it anymore!" She sobbed, crying harder and harder into the crook of his neck. He sat up and held her, wrapping her in a loose hug. She wrapped her creamy white arms around his thin, muscled waist.

"Bulma, I know I fucked up. But woman, if anything like Buu ever came around again, I would sacrifice myself if it meant keeping you and Trunks safe. It's a saiyan's most important duty to his mate and spawn safe." He whispered softly in her ear.

"V-vegeta, it's every girls _dream_ to have their prince come up and take them away. You _are_ my Prince. Y-yet, I still feel as if, I can't relax. I still feel like you're going to disappear." She explained sadly.

"Woman, I will never leave. I will do everything in my power to make sure I stay." Vegeta reassured her. He would never show it, but he truly loved her with all his heart. One look at her and anyone would see why. Even dressed for bed, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Her cyan hair was cut just above her ears. Her pale, flawless complexion was shining with fresh tears. Her small red nightgown was blowing slightly thanks to the wind caused by the open window in the master bedroom. She was _his_. What he had done was probably a fatal mistake.

"Bulma, there is another reason why you've been acting off since we got back." Vegeta began, knowing she would catch on. Bulma seemed try to curl up into his muscled chest more. A tear betrayed her.

"Vegeta, me and Trunks both think you still maybe … evil." Bulma stuttered, but finally said it. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. He most certainly wasn't evil anymore! Why would they think…? No! They, they couldn't think he was the way he was before!

"Woman, do you still think I'm evil?" He asked suddenly asked, surprised Bulma.

"Well, ummm, sort of. I mean, me and Trunks didn't want to test and see for ourselves. Vegeta, if I made a video of what you did at the Tournament, you would see why me and Trunks are scared." She explained heavy-hearted. Her head hung low, she leaned back on her heels, refusing to look at him, salty tears forming behind her cerulean eyes. Vegeta put his finger under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. She leaned into his arms and sobbed.

"Why Vegeta?" She sobbed, no longer caring. She wanted answers, dammit!

"Woman, I'm … sorry." He apologized. He had thrown away his pride for that one moment with his mate.

"Vegeta, I love you." She whispered.

"You too Bulma." He replied. Bulma smiled. She kissed him full on the lips, realizing he had thrown away his pride, the thing that kept him going for most of his life, for her.

"Vegeta, please, don't change, me and Trunks love you as you are." She whispered. He nodded in agreement.

From the other side of the door, Trunks smirked widely, laughing at his doing so. Big mistake.

"Vegeta, do you hear something at the other side of the door?" Bulma asked cutely, knowing it was their seven year old son spying on them.

"TRUNKS!" He yelled. Trunks quickly tried to run away, but to no avail. Vegeta grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, Bulma at his side, giggling at her two boys.

"AHHH! DAD! LET ME GO! MOM! HELP!" Trunks cried, kicking and flailing, trying to break free from his father's death grip.

"Vegeta, let him go." Bulma whispered to Vegeta softly. He growled deep in his throat and dropped Trunks.

"Yesh Dad, what was that for?" Trunks yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. There was the flare he was looking for!

"Trunks, I thought I told you what happened to people who snoop." Vegeta smirked, seeing the fear dance in his sons' eyes.

"No" Trunks whimpered.

"Yes"

"Dad, please don't!" Trunks begged. But it was too late. Vegeta grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder. He grabbed a pillow and flung it down on Trunks.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Bulma screamed. She grabbed another pillow and hit Vegeta as hard as she could.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled, as he lightly flung it over to Bulma, hitting her smack I the face.

"Big mistake." Trunks told Vegeta. He then proceeded to fling a pillow straight into Vegeta's face.

(1 hour later)

"Well guys, I think it's time for bed." Bulma said with a yawn. She looked at her room. It was wreck! Pillow cases everywhere, pillow feathers covered the floor, and it was nearly 2 AM.

"Fine." Trunks grumbled, going towards his bedroom.

"Night Trunks." Bulma called. Trunks turned and her and Vegeta a smile. Bulma returned the smile and Vegeta, as always, gave a smirk.

Once they were sure Trunks was in bed, they were curled up in bed again, Bulma in Vegeta's arms, her head on Vegeta's shoulder, using it as a pillow, as seeing all the _other _pillows were broken and scattered all over the floor.

"Vegeta." Bulma called out to Vegeta in a soft whisper.

"Yes?" He asked in an annoyed voice. That damn boy had hit him _hard _in the balls, and it still hurt like hell.

"Do you now see how much Trunks and I _truly _love you? Why we never want you to change?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't even take a moment to reply.

"Woman, I did what I did … because, I would become more powerful, and in the end, it helped with Majin Buu. But I will never change my _good _ways for you and Trunks." Vegeta replied, saying good like it was a venomous snake that bit him.

Bulma kissed him on the lips.

"My Prince." She whispered in his ear. She then proceeded to fall asleep in her princes' arms.

Vegeta smiled, actually _smiled_, at the life he now lived. A mate who loved him, a child who trained with him, and they both cared for his well-being. The wounds of his past always were cut open, never healed, but not, his mate and child healed him. All the wounds of what happened only days ago were sterilized and healed. All the wounds, healed. His family, was whole again.

Well? How wuz it? I kno, I kno, it wuz probably really shitty. ='( anyway, plz plz plz review! Anyway, lke I said b4, the next chappy 4 'Abused and Broken' will b up soon! School's out in 2 days, so it should b up by thn!


End file.
